This invention relates generally to work gloves and more particularly to gloves worn during the course of fruit picking such as the picking of apples.
While various types of gloves are known having elements applied to the fingers and thumbs for preventing wear or better frictional gripping, they are unable to be utilized in the picking of fruit without bruising same. Apples, in particular, are easily bruised when being hand picked from trees in a grove where fruit pickers must operate quickly yet carefully in order to obtain a high yield of marketable product.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in work gloves.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an improvement in gloves utilized for the picking of fruit.
And yet a further object of the invention to provide a simple yet extremely effective glove which can be worn by fruit pickers for the prevention of bruises to the fruit, particularly apples, during a hand-picking harvesting procedure.